vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumba Jookiba
Summary Jumba Jookiba graduated from Evil Genius University with Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, his lab partner. Shortly afterward, it is said the two opened up a joke shop together. When Jumba became the Lead Scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries, the two began work on Jumba's experiments. Jumba created the experiments and Hämsterviel funded them with his shady business deals. For those 25 years of partnership, however, Hämsterviel did nothing but (as put by Jumba) "cheat Jumba, embarrass Jumba, steal from Jumba, and finally, fink on Jumba to Galactic Federation" for his illegal genetic experimentation. Thus, he stood before the Galactic Federation, having been accused of creating illegal genetic experiments. He was incarcerated because of his forbidden genetic experiments, but later released and sent off to Earth with Agent Pleakley in order to recapture one of his creations, Experiment 626. He was later quietly left on Earth (likely to avoid becoming a nuisance elsewhere in the galaxy) and has become a part of Lilo's extended family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with plasma blasters | Varies from 6-C to Low 2-C Name: Jumba Jookiba Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Kweltikwan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (An experiment designed to drastically reduce its victim's intelligence had no effect on him) | Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Water Manipulation, Creation, Air Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Probability Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Duplication, Ice Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Mind Control, Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Age Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Absorption, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Threw a comb hard enough for it to punch through a door), higher with plasma blasters (The explosion of one obliterated Lilo's house) | Varies from Island level to Universe level+ (Created all of the experiments, including one designed to destroy the universe by warping space and time) Speed: Subsonic reaction speed (Can react to attacks from Stitch) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Island level (Can tank attacks from Stitch surprisingly well) Stamina: Above average (Can fight Stitch for an extended period of time) Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with plasma blasters | Varies from below standard melee range to Universal+ Standard Equipment: Plasma blasters | Experimental bio-weapons Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Successfully created 629 experiments designed for an extremely wide variety of purposes) Weaknesses: Forgetful at times and arrogant in regard to his intelligence Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Full list of all 629 experiments and their primary functions **'Note:' Any experiments on this list without actual episode numbers in the right-most column are fanmade and their powers and abilities are not listed in Jumba's list of abilities Key: Base | With preparation time Others Notable Victories: Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Doof's Profile (Both had a month of prep and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Lilo and Stitch Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Age Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Disease Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Disney